What You Mean To Me
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: One Slytherin. One Gryffindor. Friends by chance, Lovers by choice!


**Author's Note: **I have lost the next chapter to the main series of **Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Downfall** and since I promised that I would update tonight, I hope to resolve that promise with this little songfic that I have found hidden within my computer files. Until I find that next chapter for the main series, I hope you enjoy what is written below. =)

**Author's Note Two:** This songfic is not involved in the main series. It came to mind when I was watching 'Starstruck' the other night and decided that the song was my favourite and I decided to see where I could go with it. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The song belongs to the film 'Starstruck' starring Sterling Knight and Danielle Campbell. The only thing I own is half the plot and Phoebe Blackheart. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>What you mean to me

**Summary:** One Slytherin. One Gryffindor. Friends by chance, Lovers by choice!

* * *

><p>The lights had dimmed so that a single glow shone from the stage lights at the front of the Great Hall, students and professors murmured amongst themselves as they turned in the direction of the stage as a sole figure stepped out and obscured the light from everyone's eyes.<p>

"Phoebe Blackheart?" Terence called out over the crowd.

A resonating gasp filled the Great Hall as Phoebe turned and made her way slowly through her friends and classmates towards the stage so that she could see Terence clearly from where he stood.

A smile graced Terence's lips as he saw her appear, to him, she looked positively beautiful. "There are a few things I forgot to say to you this past weekend."

Phoebe shook her head uncertainly as the rest of her schoolmates wolf-whistled causing a dull blush to rise in her cheeks.

_**Can't blame you for thinking**_

_**That you never really knew me at all**_

_**I tried to deny you**_

_**But nothing ever made me feel so wrong...**_

_"So you're not dating her?"_

_"No, and I don't know who gave you that idea!" Terence answered walking along the corridor towards the Entrance hall._

_Phoebe paused and her heart skipped a beat at the new information that Terence wasn't dating anyone else._

_"But that still doesn't change anything..." Terence cut through her thoughts "You're still a Gryffindor and I'm still a Slytherin, the rules say we have to hate each other."_

_"Screw the rules!" Phoebe protested "Terence I like you and you like me; there is nothing wrong with that!"_

_Terence stopped and turned her face her, raised his hands, cupped her face and leaned closer "I'm sorry Phoebe, but we can't be together."_

_He slid his hands slowly from her face, turned and walked away._

_Phoebe chewed her bottom lip as she felt the corners of her eyes become damp as she felt her heart break at his final words._

_**I thought I was protecting you**_

_**From everything that I go through**_

_**But I know that we go lost along the way**_

_"Terence!" Phoebe squealed as the Slytherin disappeared behind the long grass, fear turned to panic when he failed to reappear, but quickly turned to surprise as he jumped forwards, grabbed her around the middle and pulled her backwards with him -and much to her surprise- pulled her into the black lake._

_Terence chuckled as he splashed her with a small tidal wave of water and watched as she paddled away from him._

_"I can't swim..." she gasped._

_"What? No!" Terence exclaimed jumping further into the Lake and grabbing her around the waist._

_Phoebe grinned, turned around in his arms and pushed down on his shoulders so that he was completely submerged beneath the gloomy depths. She giggled and kicked her legs as she swam further away as not to be within reaching distance when he surfaced._

_"Oh so not cool, Phoebe!" Terence cried breaking the surface and spluttering water. He shook his head and swept his wet hair from his face._

_"What you going to do about it?" Phoebe teased "I'm out here, and you're in there."_

_Terence glared playfully at her and swam the distance between them._

_Phoebe laughed loudly as she attempted to swim away, but his arms wrapping themselves around her waist restricted her movements._

_"Gotcha," Terence grinned allowing her to twist in his arms so that she was chest-to-chest with him. Looking down the first thing Terence noticed was how close they were, they were so close that he could see the swirling grey clouds within her eyes, the twinge of gloss on her lips and the faint smell of strawberries mixed with the salted water of the lake._

_Terence swallowed as she smiled bashfully up at him._

_Without realizing what she was doing Phoebe clutched at the front of his shirt and gently tugged him forward. His lips pressed softly against her's and his arm curled instinctively around her waist as she rested her hands on his chest._

_**Here I am with all my heart**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**I know I let you down**_

_**But I'm never gonna make**_

_**That mistake again**_

_**You brought me closer**_

_**To who I really am**_

_**Come take my hand**_

_**I want the world to see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**What you mean to me**_

Phoebe couldn't help the smile that graced her features as Terence started to sing. And despite there being several other couples on the floor and around the room both Gryffindor and Slytherin only had eyes for one another.

By now Terence had stepped off the stage and was making his way slowly through the crowds of people separating him from the one person that meant more to him that life itself. The one person whom he would do absolutely anything for. If Phoebe wanted it then he would have done everything within his power to do it for her.

Reaching her the older Slytherin held out his hand for her to take.

Phoebe considered him for a moment, the smile never leaving her lips as she stared up into his cool blue eyes. How could she stay mad at him when he had gone through all this trouble just for her? Raising her hand the young Gryffindor slid it into his firm grasp and allowed him to pull her forward, twirl her under his arm and wrap both his arm and her's around her waist.

From her place beside Harry and Ron, Hermione smiled as she watched her best female friend stand back-to-chest with the guy she loved more than anything. Phoebe may have been a good liar, and she may have been manipulative, but when it came to her feelings for a certain light-haired Slytherin, Phoebe was like an open-book.

_**Just know that I'm sorry**_

_**I never wanted to make you feel so small**_

_**Our story is just beginning**_

_**But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)**_

_"So what am I supposed to do Phoebe?" Terence demanded as he followed her though the deserted corridor towards the Owlery, in her hand she was clutching a rather large envelope and from what he could glimpse it had the Blackheart family crest on the back of it. "Just watch as you move on with your life?"_

_"It was you who ended it!" Phoebe snapped over her shoulder but didn't slow her walk - in fact, she sped up._

_Terence matched her strides with ease and Phoebe cursed him for being that much taller than her. Reaching her within seconds Terence grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him "Because you deserve better!"_

_"You don't get to make those decisions for me!" Phoebe snapped "I had better and then you walked away! Now I'm just trying to move on with my life, but someone keeps getting in the way."_

_The way she looked at him made his heart break, as pain and anger reflected at him shone brilliantly in her stormy grey eyes. And his heart broke as he realized that he had inflicted that pain and anger onto her._

_**And every time I think of you**_

_**I think of how you pushed me through**_

_**And show me how much better I could be**_

_**Here I am with all my heart**_

_**I hope you understand (I hope you understand)**_

_**I know I let you down**_

_**But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)**_

_**You brought me closer**_

_**To who I really am**_

_**So come take my hand**_

_**I want the world to see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

Still holding her hand Terence twirled Phoebe back out so that she was standing opposite him - in the exact same place she had started. Still holding her hand firmly between his own the Slytherin stepped closer so that Phoebe had to incline her head ever-so-slightly to see him.

As he stepped closer he brushed a stray strand of dark hair behind her left ear, as the fingers of his left hand coiled around her hand and pulled her back to him. Phoebe pressed her hands against his chest to keep herself from falling over completely and turned her confused gaze skywards and connected it with his.

She wanted to ask him what he was doing, and the question had already formed on her tongue when he had started to answer her unasked question.

Terence couldn't help but realize, as her beautiful face stared up at him, as every thought and emotion suddenly became clear - she was his future.

"I'm in love with you." he whispered.

_**What you mean to me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Updated Satur**day, March 24, 2012 at 01:21am****


End file.
